


［DBH］［Connor³］可以有例外

by ikmsskms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikmsskms/pseuds/ikmsskms





	［DBH］［Connor³］可以有例外

考试过了，回来开（个小破）车还愿。干巴巴的对不起ｍ（．＿．）ｍ

 

3P，仿生人900，人类兄弟51和60，大概就是60邀请900帮忙以及看自己吃独食上51（啥）。

51＝康纳，60＝康奈尔，900还是900（喂）

跑去翻外国人名大全，音相近的就那么几个，撞名实在难以避免……也可能是我看的网不全……无法接受的话请留言我回头还是改回数字……

AU，OOC，有强迫性质描写，器官名称有，不能接受请关闭。

 

写在前面：我个人开车如无意外都会至少一方是人类，因为我担心以我的能力，写仿生人之间的肉会变成一路火花带闪电的摸电门模式。而且我很喜欢肉感一些的描写，还是人类更带劲，虽然自己经常写着写着就忘了。

 

 

 

虽然走外链但我还是要说：LOFTER你还我格式！我辛辛苦苦打的空格都没了！！！

 

 

 

 

 

 

        “900，如果我和康纳同时向你发出指令，你会听谁的？”

        “根据首次开机时的设定，康纳的优先级高于你。”

        “啧……不过可以有例外吧？”

 

 

        康纳被900带进卧室的时候可没有想过这样的发展。当康奈尔锁上了门，900突然钳制住他的两臂，康纳才后知后觉，有什么事情要发生了。而他已经被剥夺了改变的能力。

 

        白衬衫松松垮垮的挂在康纳胳膊上，原本应该系在脖子上的领带被用来捆住了他的双手，裤子早就被扔得远远的，纯棉的内裤刚刚在扭动中从脚背滑落，唯独系着防滑吊带的黑色棉袜留了下来，康奈尔还恶劣地弹了弹绑在小腿上的带子，在皮肤上制造出一条红色勒痕。

康纳半靠坐在900怀里，这让他很难发力逃脱，更何况身后的仿生人还牢牢抓住他的大腿，把他固定在一个双腿敞开的姿势，下身的一切都毫无保留地暴露在跪在他身前的康奈尔的眼里。

        这个位置同样能让康纳自己看到康奈尔的动作。他的弟弟正用中指捅进他的肠道，翻搅抽动，才没几下就尝试着想要再塞进一根手指，还好润滑液缓解了扩张带来的胀痛。康纳能清晰地体会到到两根灵活的手指分开，撑起紧窄的肠壁，马上又曲起指节四处按压，好像在探寻隐藏的宝藏。最私密的部位被迫受到观赏，他的弟弟抛弃了来自血缘的束缚，眼神热烈到仿佛可以烫伤皮肤，贪婪地从上至下一路扫过，空闲的手随着目光抚摸他的身体，轻得像在搔痒。

        但最令康纳恐惧的不是这些，而是来自身体的回应。他的肉体背叛了意志，在康奈尔近乎粗暴的开启下兴奋起来。他从他的弟弟手里获得了前所未有的快感，比任何一次自慰都要舒爽，而康奈尔甚至没有触摸他的阴茎，因为仅仅是注视就刺激得康纳勃起了。

        “不……康奈尔别看着我，快停下……”康纳羞耻得闭上眼，脑袋里却一刻不停地回放着之前的画面。他光溜溜的躺在一个男人怀里，另一个男人用手玩弄他的下体，而这两个男人连衣服上的一粒扣子都没解开。

康奈尔紧紧盯着那个吞下他手指的小洞，一阵狂野地进攻后，它柔顺的臣服下来，溢出汁水，自发的随着他的动作蠕动，发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

        “别傻了康纳，你真的不知道我想这么做有多久了吗？”他说着再加入一根手指，他哥哥的屁股轻松地就吃了进去，“你看看你，我只是用手随便插几下就自己动起来了。”说着，像是在逼迫康纳面对现实，他用力在内壁的某处按了下去，只见他的哥哥好似在案板上挣扎的鱼一样猛地弹起了腰，惊叫着睁开眼睛，勃起的性器顶端溢出透明的液体，双腿不由自主地想要夹紧，却因为900的禁锢无法合拢，只有小腿反射性圈上了康奈尔的腰。

        “啊————！够了……停下、放开我！”

        “你认真的吗？现在明明是你主动缠着我啊。”康奈尔一直没有停手，连续不断地对着那一点施压，愉悦的欣赏康纳逐渐被性欲支配的模样。

        “嗯……啊啊啊……我们不应该、啊！等一下，900你放手！”

        噢噢噢，他的兄弟终于想起向“失控”的仿生人下令了。

        “抱歉，康纳，”RK900的音调和往常一样平稳，“我现在的最优指令与你的命令相悖，所以不能放开你。”

        此话一出，康奈尔立马喷笑出声，他看着一脸难以置信的康纳，抽出沾满润滑剂和肠液的手，在对方刚刚放松的时候忽然再次插了进去，直奔弱点。康纳毫无防备，这一下深入直接将他送上了顶点。他两腿绷紧，死死夹着弟弟的腰，下身那张嘴咬紧了里面的手，忍耐许久的精液喷薄而出，因为坐姿的原因，有一部分甚至喷到了脸上。

        康奈尔用了一点力才把手指拔出来，整个手掌都是湿的，他把这些液体抹在康纳脸上，开心地捏着他的下巴狠狠亲了一口，这才指着900说：“很惊讶吗？我倒是早就觉得这家伙不太对了，所以我和他做了个交易，在这件事上，他听我的。”他瞟了一眼900，对方仍旧面无表情的看着康纳，“你感觉到他一直盯着你看了吗？我不是指现在，嗯，有多久了来着……只要他没有要做的任务，眼睛就会跟着你，哪怕被我发觉也不在乎。你不是想知道我当初为什么要打他么，现在懂了吗？说到底还是你太天真了，康纳，你不愿意面对我的感情，不想去思考900的异常，认为一辈子就这么简单的过去。可惜我不想，我会去得到我想要的，包括你。”

        康奈尔扯扯嘴角换下严肃的表情，他也没有指望康纳能够立刻想通，只是对这个迟钝的兄长无奈又气愤，不给他下一次猛药他是不会正面这些问题的。

        还有一点，康奈尔也不确定今天之后他们的关系会变成什么样子，反正他已经破罐子破摔了，不把便宜全都占了那岂不是亏大发？

 

        “现在不如让我来猜猜你都有什么顾虑……道德？血缘？世俗？舆论？还是，后代？”康奈尔边说边解开皮带，他看到康纳因为自己的动作再次挣扎起来，但是没有了最初的坚定，看起来反倒像在邀请。

        倒是900突然的举动让康奈尔感到惊讶。仿生人双手下滑，抚摸过人类紧致的肌肤，停在那两瓣挺翘的臀肉上，然后就像在配合康奈尔接下来要做的，他抓住那两团肉，轻轻一用力，原本圆润的弧度就被捏得凹陷下去，本就遮掩不住的肉穴暴露得更加彻底，甚至因为皮肉过度的拉伸再次打开，刚刚留在里面的混合液体缓缓溢出，完全是已经准备好迎接他人侵犯的姿态。

        康纳此刻羞愤欲死。康奈尔说900的注意全在自己身上，但他现在的举动却是控制自己的身体，用这种献祭似的模样，把一切都向另一个男人展开。他该相信刚才那些话吗！

        康奈尔瞪着眼睛在心里大骂：该死的安卓，真以为我看不出来你其实是想自己上吗！

        兄弟俩难得的一起被气个半死。

 

        “艹！”

        康奈尔的性器深深埋入康纳的身体，那里面热得发烫，柔软的肠壁紧紧裹住他，迫不及待地努力吞咽，淫乱得不像第一次被正式使用。康奈尔觉得这可能就是人们所描述的天国，从他来到这里，仿佛一切负面的情绪都离开了，只留下温暖，舒适，沉沦。

        但他心底的恶魔还在，在他耳边呢喃。这不够。

        康纳，我怎么能够仅仅满足于单纯的拥有你的身体呢。

        “康纳，嗯……康纳，”康奈尔扶正兄长的脸，强迫他看着自己是如何操他，占有他。让他认识到他的身体是多么的饥渴，哪怕嘴上不承认他们之间的感情，肉欲也无法欺骗他自己。“你看啊，你多喜欢我，我还没动呢，你自己怎么扭起来了？”

        康纳无法反驳，康奈尔干进来的那一刻，背德的快感从下至上直击大脑。那是种令人疯狂的快乐，他只要想到体内是自己爱护至今的至亲，乱伦所特有的罪恶感、刺激感，那种打破规则的恣意混着淋漓的性爱全都使他的理智崩盘。

        曾经的克制如今还有什么意义呢？

        “我的兄弟，我的哥哥，康纳，快说，告诉我你想要什么？”

         这声音就像诱人堕落的恶魔。

        “我……天啊……我想要，我想要你！康奈尔快、给我，操我！啊啊啊————！！”

        康纳的邀请就是一个信号，让康奈尔彻底挣脱所有束缚住他的枷锁的钥匙。他开始野蛮地进攻，阴茎完全插入那张饥饿的嘴，又快速地拔出，每次都只留龟头在里面。康奈尔每一下撞击都要摩擦过腺体的位置，康纳被激烈地操弄到哭泣，他从不知道自己还能发出如此淫荡的声音，也从未体验过这种狂乱的性爱。那个并非当此作用的小洞毫不费力就整个接纳了男性的生殖器，紧密相贴，严丝合缝，肉棍上勃发的脉络清晰地印在肉壁上。他恍然间觉得自己永远都去不掉这个烙印了，就像被烧红的烙铁烫在皮肉，所有人都能一眼看出他属于谁。

        康纳被顶得摇晃，他想抓住些什么缓解这种不稳定带来的不安感，但是被绑紧的双手连勾住身下的床单都做不到。

        “900、900……解开我的手，求你了……”

900看着康纳，看着他身上干涸的精斑，流出的汗水，脸上的泪痕，恳求的眼神，最后还是松开了固定臀部的双手。他没有急着去解开捆住康纳的领带，而是拉起他的身体，扳过他的下巴索求亲吻。

        康纳不知道仿生人能不能通过接吻获得快感，但他至少知道自己可以。RK900的舌头出奇的灵巧，吻技让他浑身颤抖。他的舌尖扫过上颚时，康纳又惊又痒却无法拒绝，想要推开他才伸出的舌头瞬间就被捕获，纠缠在一起。

        康奈尔简直想把900踹出去。看看康纳那副表情，很明显已经沉浸在口舌相接当中。谁都没发现900是什么时候解开了康纳的手，他那个欲求不满的哥哥攀上仿生人的脖子，主动贴上去舔他，还像个婊子似的啃他的下唇，解开他的仿生人制服，抚摸他凸起的喉结，他妈的谁知道那层仿生皮肤下面是不是就是根打结的电线！

肉穴里突如其来的凶狠操干令康纳发出了甜腻的惊叫，那掺杂着怒火的进攻直接将他送上高潮，但是什么也没射出来。他牢牢夹住屁股里的生殖器，痉挛一样嘬紧了它，使得康奈尔也忍不住低喘起来。

        康奈尔不想忍了，什么缓慢而持久，去他的！他就是想使劲操他！操到他尖叫，干到他哭泣，插到他失去理智在自己身下放荡承欢！他要看到康纳求他上他，主动掰开屁股撅起来，扭着细腰在他胯下摆动！

        “康纳，记住是谁在操你，记住现在的感受，你会爱上这个的，然后再也离不开。”

        语毕就是一连串的狂轰滥炸，康纳甚至觉得他的弟弟服用了兴奋剂，那玩意似乎又变大了，滚烫的肉棍快速地进进出出，黏滑的肠液被挤出来，在两人相连的地方拍打出细腻的泡沫。康纳胡乱地抓住最近的东西，仿生人的外套被他拉得快要撕破，900只能掰开他的手再握住，防止他伤到自己。而从康奈尔的角度看去，康纳看起来就好像等待接生的产妇。

        哦，康奈尔——他嗤笑自己——别傻了，先不论能不能生，你可还没把能让他生的东西给他呢。

        过多的快感迅速积累，哪怕刚刚经历过一次干性高潮，康纳也难以控制的再一次攀上顶峰。他浑身颤抖，快感冲刷着他的身体，在康奈尔又一次重重捅在那一点的时候，精液终于射了出来，只不过更像失禁，乳白色的液体缓缓流过他的腹部，最终被床单接纳。

        当康纳从喉咙深处发出受伤的动物一样的叫声，康奈尔差点以为自己要被夹断了。康纳的肉穴绞紧他的阴茎，留住他不许离开，同时痉挛蠕动，简直和黑洞似的要把他整个吸进去。康奈尔被迫缴械，这太刺激了，他感觉再不给康纳这个饥渴的屁股吃些东西，他的老二就要不是自己的了。于是他顺着那些嫩肉尽可能深地插入，直到紧紧压上康纳的臀肉，精液突然喷薄而出，大量液体冲进深处，逐渐灌满他贪婪的肉洞。

 

————————————

        后来某一次睡前闲聊，康奈尔提起了他们的第一次，嘲笑900那个时候估计还不懂什么是做爱。

        康纳：“不，他知道。”

        康奈尔：“嗯？为什么这么说。”

        RK900：“……”

        康纳：“你做的时候，他那根玩意一直顶着我。”

 

        结果这晚三个人都没能睡觉。

 


End file.
